The Haunted Mansion:Childhood's End
by Gmonster
Summary: A 12 year girl enters the ulitmate nightmare inside the Emily Gracey Mansion where 999 Halloweenwedding guests were murdered by the bride's little girl and things are not as they seem as she trys to solve the mystery and keep from becoming ghost 100th
1. The Emily Gracey Mansion

Notice:I do not own the HM ride and its surrounding media but Disney does

but the plot is pretty much is very Fatal Frame type

THE HAUNTED MANSION:CHILDHOOD'S END

Note:This prolege is a nod to the opening in the 1963 classic The Haunting

as well as nods to the Mansion's past vistors Zeke(HM Video Game PS2)Mike and Karen(the old 1960 LP radio progream)

and the Evers(the HM film)

Have you ever hear of a haunted house?You know the one i mean,the one at the end of a dimly lit street

with the owners never have been seen no one knows why and its windows broken and boarded up and the huges

of the rails of the house seem like they could broke away at any second,the garden has been unkeeped for days,

and theres a high vine covered fence there to keep anyway from lookin in or to keep something from looking out,

the people of the town stay away from walking in the overgrowing lawn and say they hear strange noises from the graveyard

out in back of the house and see strange lights up in the attic windows

oh my dear i don't have do remained you that there is

such a house right in on a dimly street in the little old town of Disney Hollow,Orlando

no one knows when the house become haunted but i am not so knowing that mystef well expact the facts

One:That the old widowed woman build the house for her only daughter with all the

fine pantings(classic and family)and marble busts of the widow's five brothers and her

mom and dad all for a child that no one has yet

find the name of and around the age of 9 the souries really don't say and that accoring to many was and still

maybe the soul reason it maybe haunted mainy when around the first husbud of the widow died before ever

seeing the home some say when him and his buddies where taking a short cut though a swamp and

ended up making the wrong turn into a qukesind pit

Result:People have yet his body

Husbud 2# was not any better as you know as the first when he was in the ballroom area

fixing himself a midnight dinner when rumor has it he was holding a meat clever and tripped and..........

Result:You know the rest

Husbud 3# they say died most BANG you can say when he was reading a newspaper in the

wine celler of the house with his pipe and match walked into the room that kept the house's

New Year's fireworks and it was said he was standing right under one

Result:The house it is said to have had the best 4th of July fireworks show the town has ever seen that day

Husbud 4# was none the better but it was said to be a great marksman,he also had a rivel who said he

could do far better shooting this a course was a insult to Husbud 4# and they both went into the backyard

grave and..........BOOM!

Result:Both of them ended up being buried in the graveyard and alot good that did them at

shooting i mean

and finally the Widow herself who during one party at the manor was said be a great at

rope walking with added thrill of having a live shrek at the bottom of her,the daugther was

watching of course when something they say a loose end(i think otherwise)finally giveway....

Result:The daughter buried her with the rest of her family in the graveyard yet the story does not

end there i am afreid being me to...

TWO:The night of All Hollows Eve was when the house was said to at its most grandest

friends of the widow would come from miles around in there costumes playing games in the graveayrd listing

to the band of costumed musicans and opera singers while the ballroom the romanic couples would dance

the night with the grand paino playing all to the delight of the little girl who it is said now owned a pet raven

and had hired from New Orleans a young maid named Leota to perform that night a sence just for

fun they say and from there the story seems to end there it seems for some say the child however young she was

went mad and lock herself in the house and no one knows what happened to her

it is there that the house was given the name of THE HAUNTED MANSION...........................................

The hous......i mean Mansion went into the ownship of one Miss.Elenor Audley

" All my life Miss.Audley i tryed to find the perfact haunted house and now i have it within The Haunted Mansion"

Mr.Caine said to a sitted Miss.Audley and her butler Ramsley

"Sir in all my years as owner of The Mansion i have never allowed a paranormal investage team of ANY kind

into the house even i fear going into the very halls of it, i am right Remsley?" questioned Miss.Audley

"The madame is right sir have you not heared the bone chilling stories of the Mansion

that of a stundent named Zeke Holloway who spend the night in it and come out screaming his head off?"

"Of course it was documaned by the GBRA after his night of terror" anwsered Mr.Caine

"Then went about the collage stundents Mike Howard and his girlfriend Karen Ravenswood

who said that they say the restless sprits of the house where about to attack them or som......"

"I know that one too and it was also The GBRA that documaned there story as well" Mr.Caine said camly now

"And finally the most interesting of these cases of The Haunted Mansion sir a husbud and wife along with

there two childern named the Evers i think had spent the night inside the Mansion and they actually saw the

girl trying to possessed or whatever it was doing to there daughter and.......

"I know MR.RAMSLEY it was also the three case on the Mansion by the GBRA okey

all i want to know myself is it really haunted and because no one in ANY of these cases have

been in that house all but one night i went to see for myself" Caine intone to both Ramsley and Audley

Miss.Audley finally said "But Mr.Caine what do you hope to find in The Haunted Mansion the 999 ghosts

do not rest in pece including the Widow's child she is the most angry of them all"

"So be it for all i am hoping to find is maybe just maybe a rabbithole to another world" Dr.Caine smiled.

It was then that Miss.Audley and Ramsley cast uneasy looks at Dr.Caine

"Dr.Caine do you have any family to back to,maybe they can change your mind to not to go into the house?"

asked Ramsley

Caine not knowing what the butler meaned, so pull out of his pocket a small picture and show it to Ramsley

just as his cell phone begin to ring

Audley pulled her hands up to her face shocked at what she see as well as Ramsley of a smiling little

girl with long black hair and her blue the dress she weared in the picture was of darkest black.

It was Miss.Audley who with her fear in her voice said "Dr.Caine who is the name of this child of yours"

"Hold on a second Mr.Sparrow my daughter's name is Rebacca, Miss.Audley

why do you ask?" questioned Caine with Miss.Audley simpley told "Nothing Doctor nothing at all"

For above Dr.Caine was a age old panting said to be that of the Widow's child who looked exectly look

the picture of Rebacca Caine, Now both Audley and Ramsley cast terrorfiled looks at each other.

Meanwhile a passager bus had just dripped off a young passager no more older then 12

at the bus stop of Disney Hollow

as the skinny busdriver asked the girl "Miss, i think i dripped you off at the wrong stop here in Hollow"

"No Driver this is the right stop thank you" told the girl

"I still don"t feel right about it can you at least tell me your name" asked the Driver  
"Why yes i am Rebacca Caine and i"ll be waiting for my father"s party if you ever see him Good Bye"  
told Rebacca to the Driver as he closed the doors he the bus doors "Kids these days"  
  
She was walking right toward a old ramshacked house down on the road  
and on the gate read the name THE HAUNTED MANSION  
  
I hope you like this chapter and can only hope you will review it  
because from here on the story will get abet darker plus i hope you like the upcoming chapters  
have a magicial spooky day 


	2. Welcome Foolish Mortal

Rebecca had touched the gate, the moment she did, she heard two voices in her head as if from a memory, "oh its so beautiful mommy" said a young child's voice then a young woman reply "yes its for you and your new father George Gra…" Then she had found herself on the ground with her head hurting and just as she looked up from across the way at the front door of the house and in front of the black horse carriage a tall black dressed woman who seemed to be whrisping something and yet, she could hear it something like

"**Rebecca my dear, you have found me, now follow me" **then before Rebecca could say or do anything, the woman inside the house just as Rebecca said "Wait up, who are you?"

Then running up the small steps and thorough a side door into the foyer which had a two double doors, three mirrors and a candlelit chendler, and in the middle of the two doors was a fireplace atop with a panting of a little girl holding a flower and she looked almost like Rebecca, but the name of her scared out and a word was written on it "_Muderess_" then one of the doors opened to reveil a galley with 5 pantings atop with stone demons holding two candles in there hands, the pictures showed:

A teenage girl with a umbrilla and the name "Heather Gracey"

A bearded man with a paper and the name "Roberts Gracey"

A older woman holding a rose and the name "Scarlett Gracey"

A man in a hat and the name "John Gracey"

then the walls around the room seemed to get longer and Rebecca saw the strange sinster nature ofthe pantings reveiled

the teenage girl was on a tied rope with a shark below

the bearded man was in shorts and standing on TNT with a candlelit fuse

the old woman was on a gravestone with her "DEAR BELOVED GEORGE"s bust with a axe

the man with the hat was on another man who was on another man deep in quicksand

Rebecca couldn't believe her eyes at these pictures then the room had gone dark and she saw that the celing had disappered and reveiled the bell tower attic and under the rail was the hanging body of someone in a green overcoat and above the corspe was two people, a little girl and a mysterious man with a cape and a tophat all the while thunder and lighting litup the scene, she screamed at this, then the scene was again dark and she heard the breaking of glass and screaming of a woman falling to her death, she was so disoreared by this eerie room that she failed to notice another door had opened and she tripped on to floor and then fainted...

Meanwhile a van marked "MIMI 12 ACTION NEWS" was on its way to Disney Hollow

in it were Dr.Caine, a hot shot reporter named Kara Swan, her producer John Turner and there

camera man Ron Sparrow, Caine had not liked repoters what with what they said about him which

was "You are and i am just guessing the most famous in your filed, Professer, i mean you quit a

good job at Harvard to go chasing after ghosts ist's that right Dr.Caine?" said Kara to Caine as he

was driving there van, for which he anwsered back "Seems the only reason your on this

trip miss.Swan is for a story on me, plus the fact you get yourself a nickname around the press

"The Black Swan" or am i wrong" which Swan anwsered

"Well Mr.Caine is that my news station wants me to do a news story on you and this haunted house

nonsense, that and the fact that your wife's body disappered right from the coffin"

"That can be explained they misplaced her body" Caine abet angry had said

"Oh and about miss.Elenor Audley, the owner to the "Haunted Mansion" she was never the owner

at all"

"What?"

"Yeah and having talked with miss.Audley, she telled that you made up somesort of stuipdass

verson of her house's history"

"Why would she say all this againest me miss.Swan?"

"Well Doctor you telled that the butler Ramsley had telled you about four missing persons

who gone into this manor, the Evers Family, Mike Howard and Karen Ravenswood, and

Zeke Holloway right?"

"Wait a mintine did you say they were still missing?"

"Yes and that they were reported to the GBRA which in fact Mr.Caine was disbanded in

July 17, 1968" Kara had said which shocked Caine, how could he be wrong about everthing he

talled miss.Audley then in the darkess of the road, he saw a figure standing in the the middle of it

"Anna?" he said before hitting something and staving to avoid the figure and instaded hit a ditch

knocking all of them out. They come around in the foglit moring and all get out of the van

the road they were on was covered in vains and leaves then John Turner commaned

"We must be many miles from Disney Hollow" before Dr.Caine said

"No Mr.Turner were here!"

"How would know that Dr.Caine" he said before all five of them saw the sign

WELCOME TO BEAUTIFUL DISNEY HOLLOW

and by the looks of it, this town looked desterted but how or better yet what?...

Writer's notes:Am going to make this HM story sort of abit like "Silent Hill" more or less

and it will get abit more darker tone as the story contines so keep reading...


	3. In The Hallways of Hell

Rebecca had the strangest dream, the moment she fainted which seem be more like it come out of someone's memory,her eyes were closed and she was giggling, a voice was calling "come on wakeup sleepy head" then she opened her eyes with a big smile on face and she seemed to be a different person, she was wearing a white dress and she was happy about something, she saw the source to the voice, that of a tall very beautiful woman with long red hair and to match her hair a blood red dress, this woman seemed to her mother, and they were in a narrow room with pantings and three large franch widows that showed it was raining, and then Rebecca said in this dream "Mommy why are you looking at me like that?" for her mother had showed a face of horror and fear saying in disgust "Your hands, look at your hands!" then Rebecca look to see that her hands were covered in blood, then her mother or better yet this woman said "Have YOU done?" then Rebecca screamed once again waking herself up from this nightmare, she looked around to see she in the hallway that the dream had showed, and like the gallery before it, she saw it pantings as well all lineup in a row, they were:

A naked woman lying on a sofa "Katie Gracey"

A knight on horseback "Sir Edward Of Gracey"

A woman in a stone temple "Greena Gracey"

A ship on Caribbean seas "Captain Davy Jones's ship THE FLYING DUCHMAN"

and a young woman sitting next to a desk "Heart Gracey, sister to the bride" and the top show the

word "APRIL"

and then before her eyes the pantings changed into darker images of the subjects

the naked woman become a monster looking like a lioness

the woman in the temple become a medusa with snakes coming out of her hair

the nice ship become a ship made of bones and was on stormy seas and with a thing with suckers about to attack it

the panting of the young woman had become a old hag and the word "DECEMBER"

the heroic knight on his horse had become a skeleton on a zombie horse

then she saw two busts on ether side of a large panting, it was of the little girl and behind her the woman Rebecca saw in her dream but now in a wedding dress below it were the captions which read:

"_Emily Gracey and her daughter -----------" _

the name of this little girl had been carved out just like what she saw in the foyer, what had this innocent done to make some person carved out her name from this panting and the one in the foyer? then again why was even worried about plus the fact that the busts on ether side of the panting which was that a man and the name "Jack Gracey, father to the bride" and a old woman and the name "Rosea Gracey, mother to the bride" seem to be following her every move then enter a massive room with one staircase and the fact that it seemed to be in total darkess, and there spiderwebs everywhere, and above her candleholders that seemed to be held by nothing, and that there was fog all over this strange hurge room, then as was about to enter into the archway at the end of this strange room, she feld very cold, she could see her breath then she heard the sound of footsteps from behind her, she had suddenly feld very frighted of something that seemed to be in the upper floor, so she had quickly run back away from the archway and hide herself under a small table within the room as the footsteps get loudler, and climbed clamly down the stairs, and then they stopped.

She had peeked a little from under the table, what she saw was the most evil man she had ever seen, if you what to him that, he seemed more like a walking skeleton in black overcoat with a large cape around it and he was wearing a tophat as well as black gloves, then she remebered the gallery and that it showed a figure just like him along with the unnamed little girl, the mancing figure seemed to look around the room, did it know that Rebecca was there? Then he or it rether begin to laugh but it was the most evil bone chilling laughter she had ever heard in her life, it begin to walk toward the large panting of this Emily Gracey and the unnamed little girl, it spoke to the panting in a harshest eerie voice that seemed to remind Rebecca of the way her father spoke and she could makeout what it was saying

"AAHAHAHAHA Soon my dear sweet Emily you will have what you wanted most in this world the afterlife or this damned living death of a world, you are Beauty and I am your Beast and my power will grow and mature with all the evil forces of hell itself for you AHAHAHA, and as for my plan well its working like clockwork, and there is no sign of error within this plan, 999th guests as well the very special vistors i have sent soon to you, i am king to these rotting piles of flesh that callthemevles Zombies and God to these ghosts but THE PHANTOM will rule much more then these things soon enough and all thinks to you my dear sweet Emily and the truth will never ever be known AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Soon this zombie this thing that called himself The Phantom begin to dance around the hallway still laughing that evil laugh then then his laughter stopped as The Phantom said "AHAH Okay now that's done, its time to greet the new guests to Disney Hollow, and in a flash of lighting in front of the large panting The Phantom had disapperced, the terrorable cold was gone with him, and as she come from under the small table, the room litup and was different in some ways, the black space with the eerie fog had turned into a center staircase that leadup to a giant widow and it was beautiful outside and she could hear birds singing and just looking at this normal setting, the lighting outside flashed and she back in the strange large room, was a vision of what the house was like before whatever happened to it and what was the connection beween the little girl and this Phantom?. As she entered the archway, she found it to be a much narrow room with many doors that lead to other parts of the house and she saw across this small room to see a table with a lap and a book as well as another archway, she entered through and saw a small landing with a candle atop it floting in midair which to yet another gallery which above it had a plaque that read "**_Gallery of the Bride's Guests_**", all of them seem to be of people who had on there Halloween costumes and yet the eyes in the pictures seemed to be following her as made her way toward the Library which was under a big picture of Davy Jones and in background the Flying Duchman.

She heard music playing from a grand piano by itself, and within the small Library the busts from at ether side of the large panting were here as well but were joined by 3 other new busts and as near it a book had suddenly rush right which cryed "Shit", then she looked over and saw on the cover

**CHILDHOOD'S END **

She opened it to discover that all but one page had torn out and it showed a strange child's drewing of a round black room with a table in the center on it a crystel ball and the words

_Go to Leota \\\\ sign Alenda_

then at the bottom of the drewing was a arrow which to the upper floor and not having any choice Rebecca slowly what up the large stairs to go this Leota whoever or whatever that person was.


	4. The Corridor of the Murdered Guests

Rebecca had goneup the stairs leading to the second floor of the house, thinking about what new horror was about to jump out at her, yet it seemed eerily familiar somehow like something out of a memory and yet it was a sad memory one that you like to forget but what was it, as she take the last few steps toward the top, she thought she saw a yellow stark moving fast above the door or maybe it was the candlelight playing tricks on her but then she also started to hear a strange sound that sounded like waling then she felt something behind her feeling its breath down her neck, she slowly turned to see the horrble sight ever, a giant yellow spider the size of a wolf had been following her and now was ready to attack her, it's roar sounded like a baby whale and jumped her , she grabbed a nearby candle on the top of the stairs, she burned off one of the legs of the spider, but behind her on a web was yet another giant spider about to grab her from behind but as the burned leged spider jumped once again at her, she leaped at out of the way as it crashed into the other spider and both fell down the side of the stairs and made a horrable trumping sound as they landed, she was breathing hard and was really scared of this place then hearing from the hallway lot of screaming and as she stepped into this hallway it suddenly stopped.

The first room she saw seemed to a many roomed guest hallway with small steps leading to it, at both ends of the entryway to it was a tall suit of armor with a sward and a red chair with gresome looking smiling face and behind the chair was a curtain that blow eerliy as if by wind but she don't even feel wind,she opened up the curtain to revail a blank white wall but the strange thing was a saying above the wall "_To The Children's Playroom_" the next thing she saw shocked her, in front of the big picture window as someone's premature funeral complete with coffin and many flowers, and as she get closer to it, she begin to hear a voice coming from somewhere and it seem to be saying

"Help me, SHE locked me in here, she's evil and she killed everyone and she will kill again, so please let me out, let me out RIGHT NOW!",

the voice seemed to be coming from the coffin and as she drew nearer to it, a large raven appeared on the top of one of the flowers, then she tryed to open the coffin to let out this person but the coffin was nailed shuted but she could only move it a little bit of the laid and as did a zombie hand grabbed her own, she screamed as the zombie's hand as trying to lifted the coffin laid and she pull away from it screaming as it sayed

"LET ME OUTTA HERE OOOOH LET ME OUT"

Suddenlty all the guest room doors were banging along with the crys of help from the people inside, then she turned to look at the guest hallway and brefly saw a figure standing in the middle, it was the little girl and then she disappeared to be replaced by a floting candleholder as the hallway get ever longer, and the face chair was slowy rocking back and forh and as the armor with the sward was moving, she ran down the guest corridor with the purple demon faced wallpaper as the screams become more unearthly and before the final guest room was a horrble full length pantinng of the little girl who whose smile was pure evil and held in her hand was a long reded dagger, she backed away from the panting,she keeped hearing a very faint voice of a woman as get near the final guest room door which the top of the door was almost broken by a pair of yellowed clawed hands and heard from inside it a terrble growl like a wild animal, then she heard the sound of a grandfather clock but it to was changed into something evil for the arms of the clock were spinning out of control and instand of 12 on the top of the dials it was 13 and behind the clock was a blue mist and a shadow of giant clawed hand cut out the light, the moment she saw the hand she ran through the red curtains and once again tripped...

Meanwhile Dr.Caine and the T.V news crew from Miami had entered the gateway of the Disney

Hollow Main St.train station, the whole town was covered in vains and it seemed everyone lift in a hurry and yet things like cars were still running,

Ron Sparrow had turned on his camera saying "What the hell happened, mates the last time we were here this place wasn't no ghost town?" which Kara anwsered "well it seems

everyone lift in a big hurry" then Dr.Caine had bumped into a white van near the center of town,"Hey guys you better take a look at this!" the double doors and

part of the passager's side window of the van had panted letters across it, written on it was

_BEWARE ALYENDA_

It was Kara who spoke first "Whose Alyen..." then a small rock had hit the back of her head, Dr.Caine had rushed over to her "Are you alright?"

then ran in the area where the stone had been thrown, the person who throw it seemed to be a very little old lady because of the gray hair and ragged dress, he had chased

her into the part of the swamp called Walt's Landing, when grabbed her by the hand, he get quite a shock for she wasn't a little old lady at all but a 11 year old girl who

suriprising looked like his daughter... "Rebecca! what are doing here?" before the girl opened her mouth spoking in a southern accent "I don't know anyone named Rebecca sir"

before the others come to see what had happened, the girl pulled away from Dr.Caine before Kara had asked "Who are you little girl" in which the little girl laughed roughly saying

"My name is Creed Gracey and i happen to be owner of the Haunted Mansion and the whole town of Disney Hollowa!"


	5. Leota's murder

Creed had taken them over to the Blue Bayou restaurant across from Walt's landing,

there Dr.Caine pulled out the picture of Rebecca, to show Kara Swan in which she said "My God,

she could be her twin!" which Caine said "No!, that's impossblie she hasn't get a twin"

"Well she looks like your daughter thats for sure" reponded Swan as listened into the convetion

Creed Gracey was giving to John Turner and Ron Sparrow

"I am the last of the Gracey Family,Ms.Elenor Audley watches my estate, for she is the rich wife of

the Caretaker to the manor, you see the Graceys owned have Disney Hollowa for a very long

time, it was my papa's idea to turn the town into a resort, one of the biggest in all of Flordia, that is

of course before he and my mama died"

Then Ron Sparrow asked "How do you know there dead Savvy?"

Creed's voice become angred when she said"Because of HER, the one that put a curse on my

whole family, the one who almost killed me more then once"

then Swan questioned "Who would what to kill you? and who would make the tourists and

the townspeople here disappear?" before the child who was holding a dinner knife putted it into

the table out of hatred yelling

"ALYENDA!,the bride's little girl, she's the witch of the town and now her evil and hatred maybe

spending across the globle and no one can stop her, expeat for one, the king of the zombies

himself The Phantom!"

"Where can we found this Phantom?" questioned Dr.Caine

"Within only one place my estate and i don't ever went to return there ever again" she finished as

come toward Kara crying her eyes out, just as John commanted "Its getting awfully cold here

is it suppest to be like this?"

then everyone felt it as the tempere seem to drop, then Creed said in panic

"EVERYONE OUT HERE NOW!COME ON!" running away as the others followed

just as a bony hand come out of the muck of the swamp, then a skeleton covered in spanish moss

rasied out of it a swamp zombie and second one come out as well, and in broken voice

the swamp zombie said "We should get the last of the Graceys and..."

"AND ALL THAT SERVE IS TO MAKE ME ANGRY!" cryed The Phantom as

he come out of the swamp "Not a heir must touched on Creed Gracey's head, do you hear me!"

"Yes oh Phantom but she has with her vistors who may found out the truth"

"AHAHAHA no no, my minions you don't understand, i have them here as part of my plan

inclding Dr.Caine who looks like the doomed groom and the t.v reporter Kara Swan who looks like

my dear sweet Emily, both of them must be used for the scheme to work and it well work"

"But what of the weapon, without it your plan will not succssed?"

"That weapon will be found, didn't worry, i want you to wake the others and bring our "guests" right

to the Haunted Mansion NOW"

"yes oh Phantom your wish is at our command"

"gooood, ahahahahhahhahahahah"

In the meantime Rebecca was in yet another memory it seemed, she was hidding in the shadows of the dark sitting room as the lighting storm outside rarged, she seemed to be covered in something very wet, she was holding in her hand a long sharp object as tall beautful teenage maid with long green heir appeared out of the darkess, she spoke with a southern accent saying

"Oh Alyenda, i don't know happenin around here i the sounds of screamin, were's your mama i have to spoke with her?"

then Rebecca said in harsh cruel voice "Get from me Leota or i'll kill you!"

"Ms.Alyenda your scarying me" before the maid touched her dress then looked at her hand and screamed as Rebecca raised the long sharp object, then she wakeup having tripped over a carpet that seemed to have a large lump undernath it then she noticed a woman's hand, she jumped and yelled abit,then she saw many objects floting above her head and green line drewing itself in the cornor of the strange black room that was at one a sitting room then she heard a young girl's voice calling out

_Serpents and Spiders, tail of a rat, call in the spirits wherever they're at_

_Rap on a table its time to respond, sent us a message from somewhere beyond_

_Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tamborine_

_creepies and crawlies...toads in a pond, let there be music from regins beyond_

_wizards and witches wherever you dwell, give us a hint by ringing the bell _

then she saw were the voice was coming for atop a table stood a large crystel ball and inside it a red greenish glow of a teenage girl's head!, atop a chair right next to the table was the giant raven from the corridor hall, "_Come on in child, don't be scared, i am Madame(once the maid) Leota, i can sense you are not like the other liven guests to Emily's Mansion are yeah?"_ then Rebecca anwsered "Other GUESTS!? where are they? what the hell is going on here?" as Leota countined " _Dear child all the living guests to this house before come along are now part of her evil" _"And who would that be?" questioned Rebecca_ "the bride's child Alyenda Gracey, to think i once cared for her and THIS is how i am rewarded, after she killed me she put my head in this crystel ball and put my body unternath that carpet, all these years my body has remained fresh, and i serve as the voice to the spirits,for at one time i was the fatiful maid to mistress Gracey who had own all of Disney Hollowa, young and beautiful she was the talk of the town and yet her daughter unknown to all of us was a witch who was evil that is until the savior to the mansion tell us who she really was for he was The Phantom and now he needs your help" _

So that zombie she saw downstairs had a name, she thought and respond "What can i do to help"

_"you dear ahaha for many years the guests that come here ask the same question, the Evers, Mike Howard and Karan Ravenswood, Zeke Halloway, and reltoler named Jackie Chan, all of them now DEAD by the hand of the crazed little girl, yet i feel you are different from them, first things first suger, you must found the bride Emily Gracey, there she should tella were Alyenda hide the blade that murdered me and the many people during that horrbile night and hence destory her" _

"I'll try my best i guess but where would found Emily Gracey?"

_"My Mistress would ether be in the grand ballroom or the attic but anyway you found her, she tella what i can't dear girl"_

The big black raven flow away from her cowing as it toward a upstairs area that lead to the ballroom area as Rebecca followed


	6. The Ballroom and The Bride

Rebecca had gone up the set of small stairs that lead to a long beacony that overlooked the grand ballroom, as she get near the top of the short staircase, her head once again begin to hurt until it felt like it was going to bust then she suddenly in the ballroom filled with many guests, yet again she seem to be a different person wearing her white dress and she know she who she was by now, she was Alyenda Gracey herself and she was panicy for some reason, going past the many guests of tonight's party she found who she was looking for, "Mommy i have to spoke with you" she was saying to her mother who talking with a very handsome guest "Honey can't you see mommy's talking with George"

"But its important!" she said stapping her feet and of course Emily turned to talk to her away from the guests "What is it thats so important that you went to talk to me about sweetie"

"A object is missing from my room"

"Oh one of your toys well you alwa..."

"NO mommy its not these, its...its its made out of bone!" Rebecca or rether Alyenda turned round to see Emily turn pale white and breathing heavly then she said quitly "I...I have no idea what your talking about dear maybe Leota must misplaced it or..."

"YOUR LYING TO ME!"

then in a flash Rebecca seemed to be back, but what did that vision mean?, she noticed that she was now insided the ballroom even if she can't know how, she heard the crazed music of the tophatted pianist at the end of the hall as four couples danced to the waitiz that now sounded more like a funieral dirge then anything else, she saw two hooded ghosts flying through some broken windows, of seeing on the large chandler a fat tophatted gentleman and two people right next to him dressed as a roman soilder and his egyptan girlfriend, on the stair rails sit the sinster raven and across from the bird underneath a large panting of Emily Gracey were two tophatted duelists holding there guns and turning to fire and vanshing as soon as they did, then there were countless guests pouring out of a closed door near a old woman rocking in her chair near the small fireplace was roaring green flames above was Emily's mother's bust she had seen the gallery and libarey and sitting next to it was a short man, then she looked like the long dinner table and saw five guests around it who but vanshed and reappeared again and again to blowing out of a line woman's piece of wedding cake, "excuse me" cryed out a party guest to Rebecca it passed right through her, she had noticed that all these ghosts in the ballroom bore a bloody knife wounds, then before she know it her head hurt again and now she saw in the flash of lighting all of these guests dead and yet there were still crys for help and then the laughter of the Phantom echoed through out the ballroom, then it returned to being normal, she had picked herself up from the floor and heard the broking of glass coming from above the ballroom, she run up some small steps near the orgin and she back on the long beacony which near the end of it, was a small tabletop dresser with large dirty mirror and near a coatrank which still hung a tophat and coat and it with that she entered into the attic

"I DO!AHAH" cried out a decoying creature in a groomsman's outfit that jumpout of a old hatbox, then more of the samedressed creatures throughout the attic, all crying out "I DO!", from nearby candle sit a old plano which was playing by itself it seemed a depressing funeral dirge verson of the Wedding March with the shadow of the plano player bleeding across the darkened candlelit wall kind of reminding her of the music room downstairs, then she heard a woman's voice "Were is it?", she saw from the end of the attic a woman wearing her wedding dress with long blacken hair, "Emily Gracey" Rebecca said as the woman turned, she was indeed the woman Rebecca had seen in these visons but now she not quite dead but quite live ether with her eerie blue skin and thourgh the wedding dress Rebecca could see her beating red heart, she was holding a candle as well then she comeup to Rebecca and grabbed her by the hand, yelling "WHAT HAVE DONE WITH IT? ALYENDA" Rebecca pulled away from her "Am not her, Ms.Gracey, am someone trying to help" Emily released her grip, Rebecca felt throughout her mysterious visions that the mother to this very evil child was even more a child herself, of course why she felt that way she don't know, "Are you a ghost?" questioned Rebecca for which Emily reponsed smiling for some reason "No dear child am a zombie like my protecter, also we haven't living guests here long time" then Gracey just as quicky want back to trashing the old attic and saying to herself "Why would she hide the dagger?, The Phantom needs it so much more then I..."

Rebecca know what she was talking about and so she and the zombie bride serached out every corner of the attic, and as they gone through everything she couldn't help but asked "Why did your kill everybody in the first place even you her own mother..." the reponse Rebecca get was not a happy one as Emily who holding a pricess glass bottle was thrown across the room to a nearby mirror "THE WITCH! SHE RUINED EVERYTHING, Including the life the man that i love were going to lead but never get used it, so i gone up to the belltower attic for reason and i don't know why and she ha...had hanged him and there was nothing in life lift for me expect the life that The Phantom telled me about and flug myself out this widow and become like him forever more..." pointing toward the large broken framed widow which lead to Emily Gracey's privete graveyard, Rebecca rushed toward the widow then back to Emily "I think i know were she hide it...listen if there anyother vistors to this place including my dad...tell him i am going to put an end to this nightmare once and forall can you tell him that, Ms.Gracey?"

"Of course child but what is your name?"

"Rebecca Caine" she said running out through the broken widow, just as one of the shadows moved toward the bride, reveiling The Phantom "Funny ahh a child being the one person to stop your daughter's maddess" Emily turned to him "Is she going to kill her?" saying that in bit of graf as laughed it off "Of course my dear, but it is funny i never sense that Dr.Caine even a daughter and very young one at that, yes i have watch her through the house and this tough little girl could a use for me and you my dear get ready for a few new arriving and i say your the gradest wedding gift ever..."

"Really Phantom?"

"You'll bet your life it well be, the death of Alyenda Gracey AHAHAHAHAHAHA"


	7. the Graveyard Party

Rebecca stepped out of the broken widow and on to a catwalk that lead from the house to the enterance of the graveyard,the catwalk of course didn't even seem to be part of the house at all as if someone or something lifted the flat ground and rised it passed trees that that seemed to have faces and long arms reaching out for someone,but once again her head hurt but this time it was overwelming, she can't open her eyes but she had to,this time her dress was covered in blood, she was crying over a person she could bearly see and yet trying look down at this person was hard because it was raining hard and then she spoke "What have i done?...w..why did have to end like this...i should died... i should have been dead not you not yo...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

And with that horrable scream of angry rage, Rebecca was again herself and not Alyenda,the person in that vison that kneed down to and was holding tightly now luked her face, she jumped up to noticed she had been holding a very skinny brown sheep dog, who was more frighted of her and run toward a very famlilar looking man who Rebecca know as the public bus driver and it now seemed caretaker to the mansion before this nightmare had started but now he seemed unfamlilar to her and after what she has been through she can't blame him for being scared, she walked pasted him to hear the howl of a hound as well as the music and singing coming from inside the graveyard as hundreds of ghosts flow throguh the cold air round the yard and yet the tune song from within it sounded very famlilar to her not just that she kept hearing vartations of it through out the house but tune itself was something she know well but she can't put her finger on as were or how she know this,then she entered the gateway to the graveyard to see a bunch of musicans dressed as a colonial band whlie the gravestones and crypts rocked back and forth on there own and some ghosts jumped out, atop of a small hill was a zombie dog howling into the night, then she saw 4 singing busts near a sinking grave, all of them were singing and there were

the bust of a young woman under the name of **Auntie Tooms**

the bust of a bearded tophatted gentleman under the name of **Uncle Walt**

the broken bust of a thin gentleman under the name of **Uncle Anderson**

and the bust of a older woman under the name of **Auntie Frees **

there were singing as were the rest of the graveyard this song

_When the crypt doors crack and the tombstones quick_

_spooks come out for a swinging wake _

_happy haunts materiazle and begin to vocalize _

_grim grinning ghosts come out to socalize _

_now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide or silly spook may sit by your side_

_shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretened to terrorize_

_grim grinning ghosts come out to socalize _

_as the moon cilmbs high over the dead oak tree_

_spooks arise for the midnight spree _

_creepy creeps with eerie eyes start to shriek and hamonzie _

_grim grinning ghosts come out to socalize _

_when you hear the knell of a requiem bell _

_werid glows glem were spirits dwell, happy haunts materiazle _

_and rise of spooks from every size ahahaha_

going past the busts, she saw a broken carriage with a spilled out casket as the ghosts situp, and purred himself his own cup of tea which was floting in midair along with some other guests around the carriage and beyond them were white sheeted ghosts riding endlessly around a sinking gravestone, across from the teaparty was opened tomb within it yet another white sheeted ghost, and right near the big crypt was a old man ghost with a hearing horn with a mummy sitring his tea and trying to sing the song but couldn't because of the annoying ghost, then come the opera singers dressed as vikings as well as a big axeman with a headless knight and a very small old prisoner, all of them of course were just more of the Halloween guests murdered by Alyenda, as she was about to enter the big huge crypt the raven watched eerily, the thing she saw was three hichiking ghosts a fat carbetbeg salesman, a tall zomble and the prisoner from the graveyard party, walking past them she come across four huge mirrors, maybe it was her imagnation or were the ghosts followinng her? she saw a sign saying

**_WARNING: EXIT TO THE LIVING WORLD_**

then ran up the walk past the crypts only to find that at the end was a brick wall blocking the way, "damn it" she said under her breath then she ran back down the way she come, and saw that the sign changed it now read

_**WARNING: WATCH YOUR STEP**_

she then fell down a hole leading to somewhere...


End file.
